


Heart in hand

by bioplast_hero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioplast_hero/pseuds/bioplast_hero
Summary: Shiro's in love. Now he just has to say so.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	Heart in hand

“Hey, Keith. I was wondering if- if you and I, maybe…” Shiro sighs. “I like you. I really like you.”

No.

“I love you, Keith.”

“I’m _in love_ with you. I’ve loved you forever. I can’t remember when it started, I just.” He swallows. “You’re all I think about.”

Shiro shakes his head. He tries to put on a smile.

“Keith! Wow, you look great. You always do.” Shiro does smile, then, feeling warmth in his chest at the thought of Keith’s sharp features, so handsome and soft at once, and the sinful sway of his damn hips.

“Hey, let me buy you dinner.” Shiro pauses. “Please?”

Get it together, Shirogane, he groans inwardly. It’s just Keith. But Keith has never been _just_ anything.

“You know,” he starts again. “Even after everything we’ve been through, there’s one thing I never told you. I- I’m not sure how you’ll react. I’m hopeful, I guess— the way you look at me sometimes, I can’t just be imagining that, can I?”

Your feelings, Shiro. Not his. Focus. Shiro squares his shoulders.

“You’re so important to me, Keith. More than anyone. You’re my most important person.”

Too vague.

“I’m so proud of all that you’ve become.”

Too mentor-ly.

“C’mon, have you _seen_ yourself?” Shiro breathes a laugh. “You’re so hot, Keith, I feel like I’m losing my mind half the time. I mean, your ass—”

Too thirsty, he decides, his cheeks starting to burn even just in the bathroom mirror. It’s all true, though. He wants to be able to say those things, too.

Deep breath.

“How would you feel about a date,” he grins, a little coy, “you and me?”

But it’s not enough.

“Marry me?”

Too much. Arguably.

“I just… I don’t know how to do this,” he admits. “Maybe in general I do, but not with you, Keith. You’re my person. It just… it’s just how it is. I don’t know how to start something that feels like it’s already ours, like it’s right _here_ and any move I make could throw us off course, pitch us both into a ravine.” His laugh is high with tension.

Shiro studies his eyes. God, he’s nervous and it shows. Keith’s not even _here_ yet and he’s a wreck.

But shouldn’t he be nervous? This is important. It feels like the most important thing that Shiro’s ever done.

“I don’t want anything to change, Keith, and… I want everything to change. I want my best friend. I want you in my life always. Is that okay to say?”

Yes, that.

“I want so badly to kiss you and show you everything you mean to me. Make sure you know _exactly_ who you are to me. I- I hope you want that, too.”

Shiro hears his door whoosh open just before Keith calls his name. He hurries to straighten his hair.

“Hey, there you are,” Keith says as he walks up behind him, eyes meeting over his shoulder in the bathroom mirror. Keith’s smile is easy, comfortable. He has grown so much. Shiro treasures that he gets to be here to see it.

Shiro wants to keep him.

He wants to be selfish, to ask for something he wants. It feels sometimes like Keith really would give him anything. And maybe that’s okay?

“Shiro?” Keith’s eyes soften. He doesn’t lose the smile. It’s his, now; he’s not so easily rocked off of his axis, no longer the boy who was ready to shut down before he had any chance of getting hurt. It feels like only yesterday, and a lifetime ago.

Shiro takes courage in the steadiness Keith has found, feeling like he has had some part in that, at least. He’ll take a _little_ credit, knowing Keith’s magnificence is truly his own.

Keith hovers there, meeting Shiro’s eyes and waiting for him to speak his mind.

It’s a weighty thing, handing someone your heart. Or it would be, maybe, if Keith didn’t already hold his.

Struggling for words, Shiro acts instead and opens his arms in invitation. Keith’s face says it all— surprised and charmed, and perhaps a little embarrassed to be so pleased by his welcome. Keith is always welcome. It’s wonderful to see that he knows it.

Chest to chest, Shiro curls around Keith effortlessly, ready to melt right into his space. Keith makes a soft, contented sound, reminding Shiro’s body and his racing heart that he has a question for him. He just… has to start somewhere.

“Hey, Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna go riding with me?”

“Now?” Keith huffs as Shiro nods against his shoulder. He doesn’t say _It’s 8am._ He doesn’t say _Don’t you have meetings, Admiral?_ He just curls closer. “Always.”

“Good. That’s, um. Good,” Shiro babbles, joy unfurling in his chest. “There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/bioplast_hero)! ❤️🖤 [Other sheith by this author](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=10209319&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=17504241&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=halloween+party&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=T&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=bioplast_hero)
> 
> I appreciate all kinds of comments, including emoji dances and keysmashes— all welcome here. Thank you for reading!


End file.
